1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display drivers that drive display panels require various kinds of voltages such as, for example, a power supply for a source driving amplifier, a power supply for a gate driving amplifier, a power supply for a gradation voltage generation circuit, a common voltage for a display panel, and the like, and thus incorporate power supply circuits that generate the required voltages. For example, JP-A-2007-212897 and JP-A-2010-145738 disclose a display driver including a power supply circuit having a plurality of boost circuits (primary to quaternary boost circuits) as well as a source driver and a gate driver that are operated with power supplies generated by boost operations of the boost circuits of the power supply circuit.
In a display driver in which a power supply for driving is generated by the boost operations as described above, noise, data corruption of register values, and the like cause a large current to flow through a parasitic bipolar or the like of a boost circuit. Thus, malfunction of the power supply occurs, making it impossible for the boost operation of the boost circuit to recover to a normal state.
With regard to display drivers for portable apparatuses, even if such malfunction of the power supply occurs, the malfunction of the power supply can be eliminated by a user turning off a power switch of a portable apparatus, for example, and thus the normal state can be recovered. However, with regard to display drivers for automobile applications, the power supplied to a display driver cannot be turned off unless an engine is shut off, for example, and thus recovery from malfunction of the power supply is difficult.